


In The Sunshine and Sand

by CinnamonBees



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, The Beach!, cute beach boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBees/pseuds/CinnamonBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pinescone Beach Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper Pines was perfectly happy in his current position. Face buried in his boyfriend's chest, long fingers tangled sleepily in his curly hair. Wirt was still asleep beneath him, and Dipper wasn't planning on disturbing the calm morning.    
Mabel had other ideas. 

  
"Wake up sleepy heads!" She tore into the attic bedroom, Greg on her back in a piggy ride. "Paz has been outside honking for the last 5 minutes and she's getting really impatient!"

  
"Mabel shhh Wirt is still asleep." Dipper scolded her, really just looking to provide an excuse not to get up.

  
"Won't be for long!" Mabel replied, setting Greg down at the foot of the bed and giving him an approving nod. The young boy crawled up the bed and gently pushed Dipper away with his pudgy fingers. Then he started poking Wirt. 

"Come on, Pillow Pilgrim! It's time to get up! We're going to the beach this week, remember?"    
Wirt slowly came to and quickly rolled over, burying his face in the pillow and displacing Greg. 

  
"Ugh, you two are useless!" Mabel groaned. "You guys can have five more minutes to get ready, and then I'm wrapping you up and chucking you into the ocean." She threatened as she picked Greg back up. "Come on, Greg. We're going to eat pancakes with Paz."    
Dipper was more awake now, knowing that his sister's threat wasn't a loose one. 

  
"Okay Wirt, you gotta get up." 

  
Wirt groaned. 

  
"Wirt, please? You were so excited last night, and I know you hate mornings but just think of how nice the beach will be once we get there."  Wirt rolled over and faced his boyfriend through tired eyes. Grumpy, baggy eyes. 

  
"Will you carry me down there?" He whined, giving Dipper his best puppy eyes. 

  
"No. You know I'm not strong enough to carry you!"

  
"Then I guess I'm staying here." Wirt replied stubbornly.

  
"Ugh. What do I have to say to get you to get up?" Dipper asked, frustrated but slightly smiling at Wirt's cute bed head and morning voice. 

  
"Say you'll carry me"

  
"No" 

  
"Then I'm staying"

  
"Wirt please just get up" 

  
"But it's cold without the blankets"

  
"It's 80 degrees"

  
"You can get back in bed with me"

  
"Wirt, no. We have to get up."

  
"Do we? What's so great about the beach, anyway?"

  
Dipper thought for a moment. Wirt wasn't really a fan of the water, and the sand wasn't his favorite thing either. Then Dipper smirked, leaning closer to his boyfriend, just enough to whisper in his ear.

  
"You'll get to see me in a swimsuit." She playfully sang before standing up and walking downstairs to the kitchen. 

  
Wirt was out of bed and following him within seconds. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorks lmao

Chapter 2    
The car ride to the beach was rather uneventful. Pacifica driving the teens while Stan and Ford promised to take the Stan O’ War and meet up with them later. Wirt fell asleep on Dipper's shoulder, and Dipper did his best to keep his boyfriend comfortable since he did wake him up before he was ready. 

  
"Pacifica could you please try to avoid the potholes?"

  
"Dipper, the world doesn't revolve around you and Wirt. Just so you know."

  
"But he's sleeping, Paz."

  
"Yeah, okay Dipper. Let me just get out of the car and smooth over the roads. You guys are okay with getting to the beach in like a week, right?" Pacifica sarcastically replied. 

  
Dipper pouted and turned his head to look out the window. 

  
"I'm hungry!" Greg piped up from the backseat. "When will we get there?" 

  
Mabel patted his head and assured him that it should only be about another half hour, and that they'd get some food once they had arrived.    
The next fifteen minutes went by silently. 

  
"Can I draw on his face?" Mabel asked, staring pointedly at Wirt.

  
"No!" Dipper defended, covering his boyfriend’s face with his hands and glaring at Mabel. 

  
"Not even like... A little heart on his nose? I know you love his nose, Dip. Doesn't it deserve a heart?" Mabel pushed. 

  
"Mabel!" 

  
Wirt's sleepy voice joined the sounds within the car.

  
"What's all this shouting about?" He asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dipper's neck. 

  
"Dipper doesn't like your nose"

  
"Mabel!" 

  
Wirt was confused but lifted his head up and pressed his cheek against Dipper's. 

  
"We all know Dipper loves my nose. He can't hide it, with how much he kisses it." He turned and rubbed his nose against Dipper's "and I think his nose is pretty cute too." 

  
"Gross! No PDA in the car!" Mabel feigned a gag. 

  
Dipper stuck his tongue out at her and sloppily licked Wirt on the cheek, staring at Mabel the whole time, just to annoy her. 

  
"Dipper!" Wirt gasped, blushing like crazy and wiping spit off his face.

  
"We're almost there." Paz added to the chaos behind her. 

  
"Yay! Food!" Greg cheered, making everyone forget their antics and smile at the young boy's enthusiasm. 

  
  


After lunch, the group went grocery shopping and settled into their resort suite. Greg had his own bed in a small room to the right of the front door, Pacifica and Mabel shared the queen size that led to the balcony, and Dipper and Wirt took the pullout bed in the living room. 

  
"Greg if you need anything, I'm right down the hall, okay?" Wirt assured his brother before ruffling his hair and turning to the kitchen to put away the groceries. 

  
"Okey dokey!" Greg excitedly nodded. "What are we gonna do first?" He added, seemingly already bored with just sitting inside. 

  
"Walk on the beach sounds nice." Pacifica suggested, arms crossed casually and leaning against the doorframe. 

  
"Sounds perfect to me! We can collect shells and play in the waves!" Mabel beamed and tossed Greg up onto her shoulders before grabbing Pacifica’s hand.

“I just want to get back the sleep I lost this morning.” Wirt pouted and laid down on the couch, closing his eyes.

 

“Wiiiirt! You slept the whole way here!” Mabel complained, “how can you possibly still be tired?”

 

“Hey, I agree with him.” Dipper defended, laying more on top of his boyfriend than next to him. “Let up nap”

 

“Get up, you lazy noodles!” Mabel tried to nudge them apart with her foot before letting Greg down off her shoulders and on top of the sleepy teens. “See, you made me deploy the waking-up master! Whatever happens now is not my fault.” 

 

Greg’s small limbs somehow managed to poke every possible area of their bodies, but still they remained on the couch, determined to sleep. 

 

“Let’s just leave them,” Pacifica suggested, “they have all week to see the beach, and they can join us after their nap or whatever.” 

 

“Please do.” Dipper groaned, his voice muffled from his face being buried in Wirt’s hair. 

 

“But-” Mabel tried to protest, but she didn’t want to ruin the weekend for Paz and Greg. Sighing in defeat, she pulled Greg back onto her back. “Yeah, I guess that’s okay. Just text us after a bit so we can make plans for dinner, okay?” 

 

Wirt and Dipper both gave her a thumbs up, Wirt adding a quiet ‘thanks’ before they shifted to get more comfortable on the couch. 

 

“Oh my god, of you two are going to nap, at least go to the actual bed so you're comfortable.” Pacifica complained. 

 

“But we  _ are  _ comfortable here. Nice and close. Just toss a blanket on us.” Dipper stated, voice sounding sleepier by the second. 

 

The trio did just that and left the room, locking the suite’s door behind them and beginning the walk towards the beach. 

  
“Finally alone.” Wirt mumbled before both fell asleep on the floral patterned sofa in the afternoon light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be done with exams by Friday! Then updates will be plenty and often!   
> I just wanted to thank you guys for your patience with this exam hiatus, it helped be focus and I DID do some more writing and planning during the short breaks I got.   
> ALSO! Keep an eye out on my profile or tumblr about co-writing because I'm getting ready to take on some more projects!   
> Love you and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you think they’ll actually be awake in time for dinner?” Pacifica asked as she shuffled through the sand with Mabel, Greg propped up on Mabel’s shoulders. 

 

“If I know one thing about teenage boys, it’s that food can override anything!” 

 

Pacifica playfully rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, “Yeah, but those dorks aren’t exactly  _ normal,  _ May. Their desire to be lazy with each other might override any desire to feed themselves.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m mostly betting on the fact that they’ll eventually feel guilty for ignoring their adorable siblings. Right, Greg?”

 

“Yep! Wirt might not like swimming, but he’s sat on the beach with me before. He fusses the whole time about me getting sunburn, though.” Greg mused from his perch. 

 

“Dipper always tells me not to take the baby turtles from the beach, so he has to come try to control me at some point this week.” 

 

“Let’s just hope that’s tonight and not 5 days from now.”

 

Mabel shrugged, she was far more used to the way Dipper and Wirt worked than Paz was. 

“We can always make dinner plans without them and then drag them out. They won’t have the right to complain because lazy couch potatoes have no rights.” 

 

“Sounds perfect to me, we should go somewhere that only serves food they don’t like. Is Dipper still afraid of lobsters?” 

 

“Deathly” 

 

Greg chimed in with his dinner suggestion, “Wirt gets really silly when we have breakfast for dinner! He says things like  _ ‘if pancakes were a dinner food, they would be served at dinner!’  _ and  _ ‘Greg, don’t put syrup on your spaghetti.’ _ ” Greg had made his voice a bit squeakier to more accurately imitate his brother, which had the two girls laughing. 

 

“So, lobster pancakes it is!” Pacifica concluded, “I think I know just the place!” 

 

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Greg asked to be let down so he could collect shells. 

“Mabel, look! This one looks like a bird’s wing! Just like Beatrice!”

 

“Wow, it does!” Mabel commented, taking the shell shard from him to inspect it further and place it in the plastic bag with the rest, “if you find more, we can a make a whole picture with shells, and it can look just like her!”

 

Greg nodded excitedly and went back to collecting shells, running a few feet in front of the girls. 

 

“We should at least try calling them soon. Give them the benefit of the doubt, you know?” Mabel suggested, grabbing Pacifica’s hand. 

 

“But I was so ready to settle for lobster pancakes”, she joked, squeezing Mabel’s hand, “let’s find some options first, so that they can’t laze out of dinner. I’m actually in the mood for pizza.” 

 

“Sound like a plan to me.” Mabel pecked her on the cheek then pulled her into walking a bit faster, “after Greg has enough shells, though.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no motivation to write and I hate everything that I have written so I have no clue when anything else will update.   
> :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta da. The most summery fic I will probably ever write and I don't update all summer! 
> 
> You love me :D

Dipper hadn’t set an alarm. Wirt was practically sleepwalking when they arrived at the hotel so there was no way he had set one. Yet, a catchy pop tune rang out from Dipper’s phone, waking the teens at quarter to Six. 

 

“Dipperrrr” Wirt groaned, burying his face into Dipper’s neck, “make it stoooop”

 

Dipper stroked Wirt’s hair one time as an apology before moving to grab his phone from the bedside table. Blindly pressing at the screen to silence what he thought was an alarm, he blinked and focused his eyes closer when the tune didn't stop. Finally he swiped at the bottom of the screen, answering the call from his sister.

 

“Mabel…” he yawned, sitting up cross legged in bed and facing Wirt, who had jammed his face into the pillow to replace Dipper’s soft body. 

 

“Dipper Pines if you JUST woke up I swear that I will put all of the seashells Greg collected right up your-”

 

“MABEL. I’m awake, I think that’s the most important thing here.” He smiled fondly at his boyfriend, whose gentle breathing indicated he was once again asleep, “it’s more than can be said about Wirt.”

 

“Well wake him up and meet us three blocks left down the boardwalk. Greg has been asking about dinner for two hours and as sweet as he is I think it’s time that his brother come take some responsibility for him.”

 

“Fine.”

 

After blowing a raspberry to his sister via phone, Dipper was sitting up and plotting the best way to wake Wirt. Promises of food only worked on Dipper himself, and he had already used the mental image of beachwear to lure Wirt out of bed, so he was down to the final tactics on his (hypothetical) list of ways to get Wirt out of bed. Reluctant was he was to disturb the steady breathing and soft, adorable hum of snoring, he knew that Mabel’s threats were never empty ones. Running through a mental list of pros and cons to each approach at waking Wirt, his eyes widened mischievously at the Final Resort. 

If used to wake someone such as Mabel, the Final Resort resulted in bodily injury and bargaining for forgiveness for weeks to come. However, if used on someone like Wirt…it was like trying to convince a teddy bear to hold a grudge against you. 

 

Final Resort it was. 

 

Grabbing a pillow for defense just in case, Dipper leaned over the curled form of Wirt, and slowly snaked his hand below crossed arms until his palm rested on his stomach. Then he wiggled his fingers and moved his tickles all over Wirt’s tummy. 

 

Waking with a start, Wirt flipped around so he was facing Dipper, and through a glare, stuck his tongue out. 

 

“You, cruel, heartless man.” he whined, grabbing Dipper’s arm and holding it hostage. 

 

“Sorry, babe. That’s how the world works” Dipper shrugged with his free arm, “and in this case, the world is named Mabel and she requests our presence at dinner.” 

 

With a pout, Wirt hugged Dipper’s arm closer, “but the outside won’t be as warm as snuggling with you in the blankets.”

 

Dipper playfully rolled his eyes, “ya know, I want to agree with you, but it’s July so I think it might be kinda warm outside too.”

 

After using Dipper’s arm to pull himself into a sitting position, Wirt finally sighed a reply, “fine.” he stood, pulling Dipper to the door with him, “but I’m not letting go of your hand.”

  
“For some reason, I am totally okay with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously friends, I'm really sorry about my fic schedule this summer. I was sick for two weeks following graduation (which included my birthday which kinda sucked), then got tugged into family vacation chaos and stuff. Now, life has just... gone to shit, for lack of a better phrase. I've had some good times this summer (Otakon, Salem, etc) but having fall roll around and watch all of my friends go to school when I'm not isn't the best feeling. I'm trying to get back on track but it's hard when you feel like nobody believes in you. I haven't had much of a heart to create anything lately, which clearly manifested itself in this huge unannounced hiatus. Usually after a gap like this I would joke about it, but I really am sorry because this was the biggest break I've taken and I feel like now that I'm kinda forcing and pushing myself to write, the content won't be as good.   
> ANYWAY  
> That being said, I will be fully writing the rest of my new fics before posting even the first chapter. AND OH BOY DO I HAVE SOME GREAT STUFF IN THE WORKS. Once I finish off my DipCo fic, I'll be approaching someone specific as a co-author for a gnome prince AU fic. Along with that, look forward to:  
> \- A Pinescone series! Complete with angst, slow burn, cute stuff, and a soundtrack  
> \- Mystery Twins Classic! Get ready for some feels and deals featuring everyone's favorite Grunkles!   
> \- Oneshot style pinescone fics about our dorks going on the world's best dates! 
> 
> GET HYPE
> 
> Also I plan on launching a few original projects sometime soon, so keep an eye out for that. ;)
> 
> As always, thanks for waiting and reading! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets super romantic and cheesy here guys like holy shit it's 6:45 am and I haven't slept because my throat is killing me once again.

  
The boys were more than a few minutes late to dinner, as a result of Dipper pulling Wirt into every cookie-cutter gift shop. Mostly for the sake of comparing their souvenir prices to those at the Mystery Shack, but not dismissing the excuse that their late arrival would irritate Mabel. By the time they'd found the designated pizza shop, their companions were already halfway through a cheese pizza.   
Another was ordered, this time with a variety of vegetables to satisfy Wirt’s tastes. As they waited for the second pizza to arrive, they planned out the major attractions and activities for the week.

“There's a strip mall nearby,” Pacifica suggested, “we should totally check that out”

“Oh! I saw a little carnival with a Ferris wheel and everything at the end of the boardwalk!” Greg excitedly added.

Leave it to Dipper to simply shrug and make a comment about how “anything I do with Wirt is worthwhile to me”.

Wirt responded by sprinkling a dash of red pepper flakes into Dipper’s soda. “You corny dork,” he mocked, “enjoy your spicy soda”

“I'll just drink yours, thank you” he stuck his tongue out before inhaling several sips through his boyfriend’s straw.

Before the situation could escalate further, their pizza arrived. All grudges are forgotten in the presence of baked dough and cheese.

After paying the bill, Mabel, Greg, and Pacifica were exhausted from their earlier stroll, while Dipper and Wirt were brimming with energy due to their unconventional nap. Agreeing that Greg needed to rest, the girls took him back to the suite and allowed the two older boys to spend some time out alone. (Which, honestly, was probably a mistake)

Deciding to do something extremely cliche and romantic, Dipper took Wirt’s hand and led him down the beach as the sun began to set. Far out to sea several Dolphins could be seen peeking their fins above water.

“It's amazing,” Wirt mused, leaning his head on Dipper’s shoulder.

“Which part?”

“All of it. The sunset, the waves, the Dolphins.” He removed his head from its resting position in favor of looking into his boyfriend’s eyes, “you.” He pecked a kiss to Dipper’s nose. “You, most of all.”

Dipper laughed at the light kiss and romantic line, “now who’s being corny?”

“Guilty as charged” Wirt shrugged, eyes still looking into Dipper’s.

Leaning their foreheads together, Dipper returns the light peck, this time to Wirt’s lips.   
“No complaints here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I changed their dinner plans from lobster to pizza this was my note for this chapter's summary: "Dipper and Mabel order a lobster and name it Gideon, Pacifica stabs the fuck out of it"  
> Must have been one of the things I wrote 4 months ago when high on pain meds. Which I can't find now which is why I'm awake at 6:45 am because of pain. I should... Probably just have my tonsils removed :/   
> Anyway I wrote all of this in the past hour so it's unedited but I'm all depressed and in actual physical pain to give a fuck. It just felt good to write again. No promises that this isn't the end lmao I do have other stuff for this I wanna write but no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I started writing this during spring break and I thought that it gives us all hope since summer is rapidly approaching! I also wanted to give you guys something extra before my exam hiatus! (Even though two weeks announced is nothing to the 5 months I just didn't post anything lmao)
> 
> Every single one of my fics has been updated tonight along with this new one, so you guys have plenty of content to keep you busy while I suffer. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
